


three letters, eight words

by im_just_better_fictionally



Category: Janet King (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_better_fictionally/pseuds/im_just_better_fictionally
Summary: They're watching the ABC together, reading themselves in the crawl under the screen, when Janet first thinks about telling her. But Bianca is laughing so much at the shot of their Prime Minister eating a raw onion, and Janet gets so lost in the warm bath that is her girlfriend’s smile, that she doesn't feel like interrupting with news of her own.The start is set a few weeks after the Commission, like whenever the report is released to the public therefore making national news.





	three letters, eight words

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this show and so long as they keep up with the romantic bath scenes then I'm happy to keep it in their capable hands.

They're watching the ABC together, reading themselves in the crawl under the screen, when Janet first thinks about telling her. It's early, just a few weeks since the Commission but she feeling it running through her veins. Feels it so strongly like it might burst from her chest and set the world on fire. But Bianca is laughing so much at the shot of their Prime Minister eating a raw onion, and Janet gets so lost in the warm bath that is her girlfriend’s smile, that she doesn't feel like interrupting with news of her own.

They're out watching the kids play soccer, and Emma's team is winning. Bianca’s cheering loudly while keeping a loving arm around her waist, and she thinks again about telling her, but doesn't want to take away from the glory of her daughter final goal, which has her girlfriend picking up her twins and spinning them around while shouting "King #1! King #1!"

They're in the car, and they are trying to figure out how to get to the Grieves family cabin, somewhere deep in the heart of the Valley Ranges, somewhere in Victoria, and she thinks about telling her then as well, but sweet, gentle B is too busy yelling at the GPS and fiddling with the Melways pages to have her full attention.

They're eating dinner at a nice restaurant, and she is watching Bianca try to decide what kind of expensive wine to spoil her with. Janet just ran through an entire trial with Bianca as her chief detective, and so far her girlfriend hadn’t stopped gloating about watching her girlfriend command the courtroom with her usual aplomb, and she really has to tell her now, because if she doesn't, she doesn't know if she'll ever be brave enough to say the words. But then B gives her a long explanation of why he chose the Chardonnay, and isn’t Janet proud that her girlfriend now knows two different types of wine, so she doesn't want to ruin the grand speech with one of her own.

She's sitting in her office, reviewing depositions for a case that they're sharing, when Bianca arrives with a bag of Chinese takeout. "I got you sesame chicken." She says, with a smile. "I hope that's okay." 

"Yeah," she smiles. "It's my favourite."

"Good. I'd thought so.” More like Bianca knew so because she doesn’t think her girlfriend has ever missed a word that she has said. Always there, with nothing less than completely undivided and rapt attention for the woman she’d seemingly given her heart to. 

“Was it Chinese Lantern, near your sisters, where they have the best sesame chicken, and when we stayed with her you almost made us eat it every night?" Janet had loved that weekend, had loved to watch the family side of Bianca, quick to roll her eyes at her older sister, a little more lenient with her brother-in-law, the way that she adores her nieces.

"Well this better be as good, because that would be kind of a long trip, and as much as I love you, King, I don't think I-" There. There's her chance.

"I love you too." She says, trying to say the words as fast as she can, so that she can't respond to them with anything but a-

"What?" Bianca had been trying to unpack her own meal at the time and hadn't heard her, and she steels herself for the inevitable.

"I-I love you, Grieves." She whispers, and she looks into her eyes as another junior solicitor walks past, rolling her eyes at the lovebirds as she takes her free hand in her own. "I wasn't ready to say it-for-for a long time-but now I am. I love you. I am in love with you, and I-I think I always have been since you know, you let yourself be punched to help me solve a case. These past few months, actually dating and being together, it's been-it's been amazing, and I really think-"

"Yeah?"

"I really think I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Bianca grins unabashedly and kneels down in front of her chair. "And I want you-I want to marry you eventually, if you, if you would-if I-"

"Janet," she starts, putting a gentle hand on her cheek. "I would marry you in a heartbeat. In fact, the minute we can legally be wife and other wife, I am literally running to the nearest Officiate."

"Well, that's-that's good." She smiles, and Bianca pulls her into her arms, embracing her as tightly as she can.

"I love you too, babe. I've probably always loved you. And these past few months, they've made me wonder how I could ever live without you."

Janet sighs into her shoulder. "How you can make me feel after the last few years," she whispers. "They've made me wonder that too." Bianca kisses her, as passionately and desperately as she can, because she's been waiting for her to say it, and when she finally does, it's more beautiful than she could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I will try and write more but don't expect anything for the next two weeks as I have so, so many papers to write and exams to prepare for. Plus, you know, as a politics major I need to set aside an hour every day to cry about the states of global affairs right now.


End file.
